rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Extracurricular In Depth - The plot
Hello everybody! Today we'll discuss the plot of Extracurricular. So, it opens up into an epic 4v1 fight. Eventually Pyrrha wins without taking a scratch, just like the Volume 2 Intro. It's a shame though, because I was expecting CRDL to give her a few bruises to establish that they were a serious threat all along. At least they were competent fighters, only losing because of Pyrrha's skills and Cardin's reckless methods- he smacked both Dove and Sky wihtout being careful. If he didn't, CRDL would have lasted longer and have a greater chance at scratching her. So it opened up to the long-awaited match between Pyrrha and Mercury. Mercury shows his awesome kicks, Pyrrha loses Milo, and then something unique happens- after Pyrrha repelled Mercury's kick with her Polarity, Mercury forefeits. Why? Because he likes to observe the opponent. Smart. Blake is pretty stressed out, and I can see why. Being observant of the big picture, along with personal experiences with her past including Adam, WF, and Torchwick, can do a lot to a person. I appreciate the fact that the other members of RWBY are trying to help her relax by giving her a day off. Also Team CFVY is currently on a mission, suggesting internship activities from Beacon. I also hope Sun recovers from that diss stressed Blake gave him. Now, one of the funniest things in this episode comes into play. It's Jaune promposing to Weiss with a guitar. I knew that as a lovable moron he would persist, but this *sniggering* is actually taking it to a whole new level. I can't even type this without a goofy smile on my face as Jaune sings every line off-key. I also understand why Weiss is called the Ice Queen and why she justifies in her actions, from her perspective. Later on, Jaune has consistently improved in swordplay. Not in the mood to train in Aura, he tells the one thing that breaks Pyrrha's heart- Jaune is hitting on Weiss instead of her. I expected it from Jaune, really, because from his perspective- he sees Pyrrha as a mother-mentor figure and good friend only. And I also understand that even if he wanted to, Pyrrha would already be knee deep in suitors because of her reputation. But Arkos will prevail, because obviously, the writers follow common fiction tropes. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder consider adding Pyrrha to the list. Now, Cinder mentions that they intend to take the power away from her opponents. And since she is weaving Dust into her clothes, she is intending to show up and cause havoc at the dance, the only person with a concealed weapon. I speculate that she's been gathering up all the dust to put the good guys at a disadvantage, to provide the WF with weapons and ammo, and to amplify her power, to exact her vengeance- whatever that my be. -Stay tuned for next time, as we talk about the characters. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts